List of Quotes - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *We need to think this through. *Enemy confirmed! Attacking now! Solo Begin *I see it! Now's our chance to attack! *Let's do this! *Remember your teamwork! *Good range! I'll back you up! *I'll take it from here! *Time to finish this! I'm going in! *I can do this! I promise! *This is our chance. Let's do this! Solo Finish *I'll finish this with Mark 0! *God Arc Oracle Cells powering up! *I'll contain this energy at point-blank range! *I can't get bogged down here! *My Oracle Cells are trembling! *Impulse Edge, ready! *I won't run from this fight! *We fight to protect those we care about! *I can feel power welling up inside me! Counter *Time for a counterattack! *No, we can't get careless. *Damn, they got the jump on me! Failure *How are you still standing?! *I see you know what you're doing... *I've still got a chance! *It's OK. We've still got the advantage. Victory *Good work. That went well, no? *I wish every battle went that smoothly... *Nice work out there, everyone! *The enemy is down! We did it! *This is what we can do when we all work together. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Akira': As my teacher said, "A man can bring two things in the battlefield"... Alisa: Oh, that's not enough! You need grenades, and Restore Pills, and traps, and... Kage-Maru: You'll learn what he means eventually. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Alisa': Chris? You're staring at my God Arc. Is something the matter? Chris: I was just wondering if we could add devouring abilities to the Genesis. Jill: It might work, but it sure looks nasty. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Lucina': Alisa, your uniform... It's wonderful! Someday I too will demonstrate such style! Chrom: Sorry, Alisa. Lucina's taste in clothes is a bit off. Alisa: Wait a minute! My clothes are totally normal, all right? Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Chun-Li': Let me show you two what an international detective can do. Xiaoyu: I dunno, I think police should stick to police business! Alisa: M-Maybe you should trust your elders a bit more... Victory *'Xiaoyu': You're so pretty now. I just can't keep up... Alisa: It was only three years in my world since we saw each other, you know. Chun-Li: Xiaoyu's just jealous of grown women. Pay her no mind. Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Alisa': Ciel! Nana! Let's show 'em the power of the God Eaters! Ciel: It's a tandem operation between Blood and Cradle, huh? Nana: Boost ignited! Let's come on out blasting! Victory *'Ciel': Target destroyed. Mission completed. Alisa: Wow. You guys are as solid a team as Lindow and Soma. Nana: Well, we got a lot tolive up to! Oh, Would you like an Oden sandwich? Dante & Vergil Intro *'Vergil': Protect me if you wish, but don't get in my way. Alisa: Really? Not something like, "Stay alive out there!"? . Dante: My brother ain't really a people person, Alisa. You'll have to forgive him. Victory *'Vergil': It's not enough. Power... More Power. Alisa: Maybe you should've uses a Link Burst? Dante: Nah, it's just something he says. Sort of a tic. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Morrigan': I like how you keep the bottom open, Alisa. Very nice. Alisa: It was the wrong size. I just couldn't close it up right. Demitri: Such indecent women. You have much to learn from me. Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Ichiro': Alisa, you really should, uh, wear your uniform correctly. Alisa: I am... Or at least I thought I was. Erica: Excellent! May I use this costume as my uniform, then? Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Jin': Alisa, close up your front already. Kazuya: Don't you have any shame, woman? Alisa: That's rich, coming from a couple of guys who walk around topless. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Majima': Your clothes, that crazy weapon... Is that what fashion is like in the future? Alisa: Fashion? I dunno, it's just kind of normal to me. Kiryu: You don't think Haruka's going to look like that someday, do you? Kite & Haseo Intro *'Alisa': Haseo, I bet you could wield Short Blades, Buster Blades, Variant Scythes... The whole deal! Kite: I bet he'll be on to hammers and spears next. Haseo: Man, shut up! I get to choose my weapons, not you. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Fiora': If that thing devoured me... What exactly would it absorb? KOS-MOS: That I cannot say, Fiora. Alisa: I'm not gonna use my God Arc on my allies, all right? Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': Just this one last case. and then I can retire from the force! Alisa: Oh no, don't say that! It never leads to anything good... Reiji: Don't worry, she says it all the time. I think it's meant to be ironic. Victory *'Reiji': It'd be hard to recreate God Arcs with our era's technology. Xiaomu: We'll just have to start by recreating Alisa's outfit. Heh heh heh... Alisa: It's almost refreshing to hang out with creepers again. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': You know, a six pack would look pretty awesome in that outfit, Alisa. Ryu: Quite. You could get there with a bit more effort. Shall I train you? Alisa: O-Oh... M-My abs, you mean? Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Sakura': Can you set that God Arc to only devour weird pervs? Alisa: Huh? Not really... All I can do is extract their cores. Gemini: Gosh, I wonder who you're referring to, Sakura. Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Hiryu': I'll lead on this one. Find an open spot and tear them apart. Alisa: Roger that! If I get the chance, I'll devour them!. Hotsuma: Heh... That weapon's as bloodthirsty as mine is. X & Zero Intro *'X': That "devour" skill... Do you want to join the 17th Elite Unit, Alisa? Zero: No, those abilities would be better with the Special 0 Unit. Alisa: I've still got my work with the Cradle support team, so... Victory *'Zero': Devouring doesn't absorb the enemy's powers? Alisa: Well, I can get Aragami bullets from them, but... X': If you could just straight-up use their abilities, it'd be perfect. Get on that! Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri: Maybe I can incorporate a devouring ability into my Lone Wolf Charge or something. Flynn: It would fit in with Beast, too! Let's try practicing a bit, Yuri! Alisa: Careful, you're gonna make God Eaters obsolete! Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Ooh, Alisa! You've always been at the top of my to-do list! Alisa: You've got a safe spot at the top of my disgusting creeps list. Zephyr: If you beat him up, I bet Leanne will watch. Victory *'Vashyron': Now Alisa! There's a girl who's always understood a man's needs! Alisa: Um, this is just what I wear in battle, so... Zephyr: The God Eaters' wardrobe is pretty different from ours, then. Category:Quotes